Teacher's Pet
by Didou27
Summary: Belle ne s'en sort pas en histoire, son seul espoir est le Professeur Gold. Troisième partie de la Professor Gold Series. TRADUCTION de la fic de DDAgent


**Auteur**: DDAgent

**Disclaimer:** Rien n'est à moi, même pas l'histoire, je ne fais que traduire

**N/T:** Voilà la troisième partie de la Professor Gold Series, la lien vers l'original se trouve sur mon profil. Un grand merci a DDAgent qui a écrit cette histoire et m'a laissé la traduire!

* * *

Teacher's Pet

Belle French se trouvait dans sa classe d'histoire, tapotant son crayon contre son bloc note. Son professeur, Gold, était en train de parler de la période des Stuarts. Il avait l'air de bien maitriser son sujet - après tout, il était lui-même écossais. Belle _adorait_ son accent et l'avait souvent imaginé lui murmurant à l'oreille lorsqu'elle se trouvait coincée au milieu d'un devoir. Et aussi lorsqu'elle faisait autre chose.

« Très bien, ceci termine notre cours d'aujourd'hui. Maintenant, » il fit une pause, se tournant vers eux avec un mince sourire. Oh Seigneur. Ils allaient récupérer leur devoir aujourd'hui. Belle pouvait sentir son regard sur elle, et _pas_ d'une manière très agréable. « Votre dernier devoir sur le mariage d'Elizabeth I était… choquant. J'avais vraiment pensé que vous auriez fait le rapprochement avec un mariage d'argent. Dieu sait que le romantisme est mort. »

Il faisait toujours ce genre de réflexions étranges. Belle le sentait si triste quelques fois, comme s'il avait perdu quelqu'un longtemps auparavant. Mais sa réflexion n'allait pas plus loin. Alors que son assistant distribuait les devoirs, Belle jeta un coup d'œil au sien.

Encore un D.

Elle devait vraiment faire un effort ou elle allait finir par échouer à ce cours. Alors que le professeur Gold annonçait qu'ils pouvaient quitter la classe, il se tourna vers elle et lui fit signe de le rejoindre. Belle tenta de chasser ses pensées obscènes de sa tête et le suivit jusque dans son bureau où elle était persuadé qu'elle allait se faire habiller pour l'hiver.

Dommage qu'il ne comptait pas la déshabiller.

X

Son bureau était au dernier étage de l'Université de Fabler, et Belle savait que la porte se coinçait toujours. Exactement comme elle savait qu'il n'aurait pas bougé son vieux service a thé qui trônait sur un coin de son bureau, ou qu'il suspendait toujours sa canne à l'une des patères du portemanteau. Elle connaissait ce bureau par cœur après avoir passé trois ans dans son cours et avoir été convoqué après presque chacun d'eux.

Belle prit son siège habituel et le regarda faire de même. Le professeur Gold était un homme grand avec une démarche atypique : une veille blessure sportive avait causé un problème à sa jambe et le forçait à marcher avec une canne. Ses cheveux bruns venaient effleurer ses épaules, et ses yeux chocolat brillaient de minces particules rappelant l'or de son nom. La plupart du temps, il était fraichement rasé mais, c'était l'un de ces jours où il portait une fine barbe - et la portait bien. Aujourd'hui, il portait un costume, mais toujours sans cravate. Belle le préférait ainsi.

« Pouvez-vous me dire pourquoi je vous ai fait venir ici, Ms French? »

Belle montra son devoir. « J'ai eu un autre D. »

Gold soupira. « Oui. Et je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi, Belle, vous êtes pourtant une bonne fille. » Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la perçoive comme une enfant. Pas en considérant les fantasmes qu'elle avait sur lui. « Vous connaissez votre sujet mais votre argumentation est inexistante. J'aimerais vraiment savoir ce qui se passe dans votre jolie petite tête, mais je n'y arrive pas. »

Belle souhaitait comprendre aussi, mais il y avait tellement de choses qui se bousculaient dans sa tête qu'il était impossible de faire le tri, même avec une torche et un détecteur de métal. Tout a coup, il s'avança vers elle et tira sa chaise vers lui. Il la regarda en poussant un soupir. « Comment se déroulent vos autres cours? »

Elle haussa les épaules. « Bien, je suppose. J'ai des points en plus en journalisme et le professeur Glass s'en réjouit. »

Gold acquiesça, heureux que quelque chose aille bien. « Eh bien, Ms French, il va falloir que je détermine ce que vous devrez faire pour avoir des points en plus dans ma classe. Je veux absolument vous conduire sur le chemin d'un A. »

Il lui fit un sourire en coin et Belle senti qu'elle passait à coté de quelque chose. Est-ce… Est-ce que c'était le moment où elle offrait de lui faire une fellation? Devait-elle s'offrir pour avoir une meilleure note? Belle se mit à tousser. Elle pensait à lui au lit, mais tous ses fantasmes se déroulaient après qu'elle ait eu son diplôme, lorsqu'il avouerait enfin qu'il était attiré par elle depuis la première année et qu'il l'embrasserait lorsque son père aurait la tête tournée et… « Bon, j'ai des devoirs à corriger, donc je reviendrais vous voir pour parler de ces points en plus, ok? »

Belle pensait avoir dit quelque chose qui sonnait comme un acquiescement, mais honnêtement, elle n'avait plus aucuns souvenirs après qu'il lui ait suggéré que coucher avec lui ferait augmenter sa moyenne. Alors qu'elle quittait son bureau, Belle ne savait même pas si cette suggestion le rendait plus attirant a ses yeux, ou moins.

X

Belle s'installa sur son lit, dans sa chambre, ses pensées tournées encore une fois vers le professeur Gold. Elle était attirée par lui, elle le savait. Elle l'imaginait souvent nu. Mais elle n'avait jamais vraiment pensé à coucher avec lui, particulièrement tant qu'il était encore son professeur. Elle avait sa dignité et du respect pour l'éducation. Elle ne voulait pas avoir son diplôme dans un an (enfin, peut-être plus vu ses notes) et savoir qu'elle l'avait décroché parce qu'elle avait baisé son professeur.

Elle grogna et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Elle avait vraiment besoin d'une bonne note.

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit et Ruby, sa colocataire, en sorti. Elle était stagiaire vétérinaire, mais passait plus de temps à faire la fête qu'a assister a ses cours. Belle la regarda enfiler des talons de 10 centimètres de haut et se tourner vers elle pour lui envoyer un baiser.

« Qu'est-ce qui te bouffe, chérie? »

Belle enfonça sa tête dans son oreiller. « Je pense que mon professeur veut que je couche avec lui. »

Ruby plissa le nez. Même elle avait des standards. « Ne fait pas ça, chérie. Tes notes ne sont pas si mauvaises que ça. Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais eu un autre D en histoire. »

Belle grogna alors que Ruby la redressait en la tirant par la main. « Allez, vient boire un verre avec moi et les gars. »

Aussi fort qu'elle voulait enfouir ses problèmes sous une quantité faramineuse d'alcool, Belle savait qu'elle devait relire son devoir et l'analyser de fond en comble afin de trouver ce qui n'allait pas. Encore une fois. « Peut être la prochaine fois, ok? »

« C'est-ce que tu as dit la dernière fois. » Ruby récupéra son sac et se dirigea vers la porte. « Ne me laisse pas revenir pour te trouver en train de te taper un certain vieux! »

Belle ricana et se laissa une nouvelle fois tomber sur son oreiller, appréciant le silence qui l'entourait lorsqu'elle était seule dans la chambre. Elle se retourna et attrapa son devoir et tenta de comprendre où elle s'était trompée. Cela résultait surtout d'un manque de temps. Son père avait des problèmes avec son travail à la maison; les membres d'un gang local ne cessaient de lancer des briques dans la vitrine de sa boutique. Ils devaient dépenser une fortune en vitre et le pauvre job à mi-temps de Belle servait à payer la nourriture et contribuait à garder son père en bonne santé à Storybrooke.

Il y avait bien trop de choses dans son esprit.

Mieux valait prendre une nuit de repos.

Belle ferma les yeux et laissa sa main glisser sur sa poitrine, pinçant l'un de ses mamelons. Elle avait besoin de se détendre, de se relaxer. Et si elle se concentrait sur le murmure de la ventilation et non sur les bruits sourds de la fête qui se déroulait au bout du couloir, elle pouvait presque imaginer le professeur Gold malaxer son sein tout en pinçant l'autre de ses longs doigts habiles.

Elle continua à alimenter son fantasme, s'imaginant allongée sur son bureau. Belle voyait parfaitement ses mains défaire son jean et le faire glisser le long de ses jambes, la laissant seulement couverte des sous-vêtements Victoria Secret qu'elle avait commencée à porter en classe.

« _Donc… Ms French. Qu'êtes vous exactement prête à faire pour avoir ce A?_ » imagina-t-elle qu'il lui murmurait dans l'oreille alors que sa propre main venait se glisser sous la ceinture de son jean. Elle glissa ses doigts sous la dentelle se ses sous-vêtements et commença à se toucher. Elle était humide rien qu'a la pensée de son accent écossais lui murmurant des obscénités dans l'oreille. Toutes les choses qu'il voulait lui faire.

« _N'importe quoi. Je ferais n'importe quoi._ »

Ses doigts accélérèrent la cadence alors qu'ils dansaient autour de son clitoris et s'enfoncèrent en elle. Elle pouvait sentir tous les problèmes de la journée s'évaporer alors qu'elle se concentrait sur l'idée de la bouche de Gold se mouvant sur elle, la léchant, la dévorant. Belle senti son corps commencer à trembler et elle accéléra encore ses mouvements, déterminer à être emportée par son orgasme.

« Oh, _professeur_! »

X

Belle avait pris une décision. Après deux orgasmes cette même nuit, toujours avec son professeur d'histoire à l'esprit, Belle avait décidé d'utiliser ce fait à son avantage. Elle était attirée par lui, et si elle s'arrangeait pour satisfaire cette attraction et avoir un A par la même occasion, elle n'allait pas se plaindre. Ruby n'était pas rentrée cette nuit, et Belle était fatiguée d'être la seule dans cette chambre à ne pas s'envoyer en l'air.

« 'Jour Ms French, » l'accueillit le professeur Gold lorsqu'elle entra dans la classe. Elle était la première, mais ce n'était pas surprenant. Il y avait eu un certain nombre de fêtes la nuit précédente.

Belle repoussa une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et lui lança un regard. Il était à tomber dans ce costume noir. Toujours pas de cravate. « 'Jour professeur. J'ai beaucoup pensé à ce que vous avez dit pour ces points en plus. »

Gold leva les yeux de ses papiers, son poids reposant sur sa canne. « Hmm? Oh…. Oui. J'allais justement aborder le sujet après la classe. » Après la classe…. Offrait-il de coucher avec tous ses étudiants? « Le musée cherche de l'aide, ce serait bon pour vous. Cela vous donnerait une chance d'être entièrement immergée dans l'histoire. Bien sûr ils ne cherchent que trois personnes et je me dois d'être impartial. Donc dépêchez vous de noter votre nom, d'accord Ms French? »

Il lui fit un sourire alors qu'elle s'asseyait, et Belle se senti vidée. Il ne parlait pas de sexe, il était juste un bon professeur. Et il l'était - il connaissait l'histoire comme personne à l'Université. Il lui donnait toute l'aide qu'il pouvait pour être sûr qu'elle faisait le maximum. Pourtant il était dur avec tous les autres - si vous étiez en retard, il fermait la porte. Si vous n'aviez pas lu un texte, il vous jetait dehors de sa classe. Plutôt littéralement dans le cas d'un garçon. Belle réfléchit quelques secondes et réalisa qu'il était dur avec tout le monde, qu'il avait un caractère de chien et était bien connu pour entretenir un conflit de longue date avec le Doyen Mills.

Mais avec elle, il était doux, gentil. Se souriant à elle-même, elle laissa son regard parcourir la salle de classe et réalisa qu'elle était son élève favorite.

« Hey Belle. » Le moment fut brisé lorsque Greg, membre d'une fraternité et star du football, entra dans la salle pour lui parler. Il ne suivait pas ce cours; il suivait celui d'éducation physique au bout du couloir. Ils étaient sortis ensemble occasionnellement pendant la première année, mais Belle s'était vite lassée de lui. En fait, c'était après l'une des conférences de Gold sur le romantisme dans les fictions historiques que Belle avait réalisé qu'elle voulait du romantisme dans sa vie. En plus de cela, elle avait réalisé qu'elle désirait son professeur bien plus que son petit-ami.

« Greg, j'ai un cours. »

Son ex-petit-ami repoussa ses cheveux bruns de son front et lui fit un sourire ravageur. Elle se détestait d'avoir craqué pour ça la première fois. « Les mecs et moi on va à la falaise dans une heure. Tu veux en être? »

« Non. C'est fini. » Elle n'allait certainement pas remettre le couvert avec son ex-petit-ami. Particulièrement lorsqu'elle avait passé la nuit à fantasmer sur le fait d'embrasser l'intérieur de la cuisse de son professeur.

Mais Greg n'avait pas compris le message et l'attrapa par la main. « Allez Belle! Ne fais pas ta sainte-nitouche. »

Alors qu'elle était sur le point de repousser Greg, une poignée de canne en or percuta la poitrine de Greg et l'éloigna d'elle. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire lorsque la canne de son professeur vint se placer sous le menton de Greg et le repoussa vers la sortie.

« Veuillez ne pas déranger mes étudiants! » siffla Gold, en le libérant.

Greg se redressa et s'avança vers Gold jusqu'à ce que leurs visages ne soient plus qu'a quelques centimètres. « Je n'ai pas peur de vous, papy. »

Gold humidifia ses lèvres avant de frapper Greg à la poitrine avec sa canne. « Allez apprendre une putain de once de respect et cassez vous de ma classe. » Il claqua la porte au visage de Greg, et Belle éclata de rire lorsque Greg hurla que son nez était cassé. Elle ne pouvait pas y croire. Le professeur Gold était son preux chevalier à l'armure étincelante.

Ils échangèrent un dernier sourire alors que les autres étudiants commençaient à entrer. Elle était son élève favorite et Belle réalisa qu'elle avait vraiment envie de l'embrasser. _Vraiment_ très envie de l'embrasser.

Peut-être après son diplôme.

X

Sa tête était sur le point d'exploser. Son père lui avait envoyé des messages pendant son cours pour lui faire savoir que l'un des gangs avait encore une fois brisé la vitrine et détruit une partie du stock. Encore de l'argent jeté par les fenêtres. Belle suppliait son père de bouger la boutique, mais il ne voulait rien entendre. Elle soupira lorsqu'entre une tirade sur Mary Reine d'Ecosse et Charles I d'Angleterre, elle envoya un message à son boss pour demander quelques heures de travail de plus. Elle devait aller travailler le soir même, pour une soirée de débauche de la fraternité. Greg serait là.

Comme si sa journée ne pouvait pas être pire.

A la fin du cours, plusieurs personnes se précipitèrent pour s'inscrire afin de bénéficier des points en plus obtenus grâce à l'aide au musée. Belle se contenta de rester assise à masser ses tempes. Elle allait rater son année. Autant abandonner tout de suite et rentrer à la maison, au moins elle pourrait s'occuper de son père et ne plus se préoccuper des idiots de la fraternité et du professeur d'histoire aux yeux bruns les plus doux qu'elle ait jamais vu.

Sachant parfaitement qu'il ne serait pas content qu'elle n'ait pas été plus déterminée à apposer son nom sur la liste ou qu'elle ait passé son temps à envoyer des textos pendant son cours, Belle essaya de s'éclipser sans se faire remarquer. Mais, alors qu'elle atteignait la porte, elle se senti attirée en arrière. Il avait sa canne prise dans son sac.

« Ms French. » Il lui fit un sourire sournois. « Quelques mots? »

X

Son bureau était toujours le même. Seul son froncement de sourcil était différent - il essayait de rester un minimum optimiste lorsqu'il était avec elle. Belle déposa son sac sur le sol et se tourna vers le professeur Gold alors qu'il prenait place dans son siège habituel.

« Vous me décevez, Ms French. »

Non. Pas ça. Tout sauf ce sermon sur la 'déception'. « Je suis désolée. »

« Je vous ai offert une chance de faire augmenter votre note, mais vous ne l'avez pas saisie. Au lieu de cela, je vous trouve entrain d'envoyer des textos au milieu du cours. Je pensais que vous aviez plus de respect pour moi. »

Elle se tendit vers lui, posant sa main sur sa jambe. « C'est le cas! Vous être mon professeur préféré. J'adore ce cours. »

Elle réalisa trop tard qu'elle avait sa main sur le haut de sa cuisse et, Belle la retira précipitamment, les joues en feu. Seigneur qu'il était musclé. Il remarqua qu'il ne quittait pas l'endroit où elle avait posé sa main des yeux. Il tourna rapidement son regard vers elle.

« Ms French… ce dont je suis sûr c'est que vos connaissances sont bonnes, mais votre rédaction est à chier. » Oui, c'était la vérité. « Est-ce que au moins vous éditez votre travail? »

Sa rougeur s'accentua. « Je le relis! »

« Mais pas en profondeur, » lâcha-t-il. « Si vous preniez une journée pour l'écrire, l'éditer et vraiment le structurer, je suis absolument sûr que vous obtiendriez un B. Si vous pouviez inclure des citations, vous auriez un putain de A! » Sa main s'écrasa sur son bureau et son autre main vint s'enterrer dans ses cheveux. Elle pouvait voir des traces de gris et Belle réprima son envie d'y glisser ses propres mains.

« Je travaille 16 heures par semaine pour payer la nourriture. Entre ça et les problèmes de famille… » Belle soupira. « Je pense que je ferais mieux d'abandonner. »

Ceci attira son attention. « Il est hors de question que vous abandonniez, bordel. Pas après toute l'énergie que j'ai investi pour vous mener là où vous êtes aujourd'hui. Oh non, Ms French. Je vais concentrer toute mon énergie sur vous. Des stages pour des points supplémentaires, de longues heures à potasser les archives. Je me contre-fous de vos problèmes de famille; je me contre-fous de votre travail. Je m'intéresse à votre éducation et _je_ vais vous faire passer cette année. »

Ces mots accentuèrent le mal de tête de Belle. Elle ne pouvait pas choisir entre son père et son éducation. Elle ne pouvait pas choisir entre manger et avoir son examen d'histoire. C'est à cet instant qu'elle lâcha prise. Elle avait besoin d'une échappatoire, elle avait besoin de réussir en histoire.

Et puis merde, elle allait baiser le professeur Gold.

« Professeur…. N'y aurait-il pas un moyen que j'obtienne ce A sans passer toutes ces heures à travailler? » demanda Belle. Il sembla confus quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne repose sa main sur sa cuisse, laissant lentement glisser ses doigts sur son pantalon.

Il ricana et retira la main de Belle de sa cuisse pour la poser sur le bureau. Pourtant il ne la lâcha pas. « Je ne pensais pas que vous étiez ce genre d'élève, Belle. Et je ne suis pas ce genre de professeur. »

« Je ne pensais pas que je l'étais non plus, » murmura-t-elle. « Mais de cette façon, je suis sûre de passer et je pourrais enfin savoir quel gout vous avez. »

A ces mots, son professeur leva brusquement les yeux vers elle. Elle se pencha en avant, quittant sa chaise pour poser ses deux mains sur ses cuisses. Il était tendu sous ses doigts. « Vous avez du remarquer que j'avais craqué pour vous. »

Gold ferma brièvement les yeux avant de les rouvrir. « J'espérais… enfin, vous êtes la seule à vous intéresser à mes cours. Et vous semblez vous illuminer dès que je commence à parler de l'histoire Britannique et j'adore ça. »

Elle lui sourit et s'avança encore, se positionnant sur les genoux de son professeur. Il glissa ses mains autour d'elle et la guida jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve à le chevaucher. Un sourire étira les lèvres de Belle lorsqu'elle senti ses mains venir se poser sur ses fesses, la pressant contre son érection naissante. Elle avait fantasmé a propos de cette situation de nombreuses fois, mais n'arrivait pas à croire que cela arrivait vraiment. Ses mains continuaient à la toucher, comme s'il voulait se convaincre qu'elle était réelle. Elle était réelle, et elle avait envie de lui.

« Je vous propose quelque chose, » murmura-t-il alors qu'il repoussait les cheveux de Belle derrière ses épaules. « Vous travaillez vraiment sur votre devoir final et j'accepte de me lancer là dedans. »

Belle releva le menton. « J'ai besoin d'un A si je veux rester à l'école. Un A et je vous fais perdre la tête. »

« Oh non, dearie…. » murmura le professeur Gold tout contre sa peau. « Si nous devons nous lancer là dedans, je veux vous faire mienne, pas d'alternative. »

Belle se mit à trembler lorsqu'elle senti son toucher fantomatique sur sa poitrine et a l'intérieur de sa cuisse. « J'ai besoin d'un A. J'ai besoin de vous. »

« Alors je vais vous donner un A, Belle. » Il repoussa le reste de ses cheveux du visage de Belle. « Et vous pouvez m'avoir. » Il pressa un doigt contre ses lèvres, l'incitant à ouvrir la bouche. « Mais je vous veux d'abord. »

« Deal. »

Il l'attrapa par les hanches et la poussa sur son bureau. Gold claudiqua un peu plus loin, s'assurant que la porte était bien fermée à clé et descendit le petit store afin que les autres professeurs et les étudiants ne puissent les voir. Sur le chemin du retour, il retira sa veste et commença à déboutonner sa chemise. Un sourire gourmant étira les lèvres de Belle lorsqu'il commença à dévoiler son torse. Peut être pas aussi bien dessiné que celui de son joueur de football d'ex, mais Belle s'en moquait. Elle pouvait sentir les muscles sous la peau, elle les sentit trembler à son contact.

Un sourire sur les lèvres, Belle s'étendit en arrière et renversa l'antique service a thé. L'une des tasses était maintenant ébréchée. « Merde! Je suis désolée. »

Elle se baissait pour le ramasser, mais la main de son professeur l'attrapa par le menton et la repoussa en position assise. « Ce n'est qu'une tasse, Belle. Laisse-la. »

Il posa ses mains sur son visage et l'embrassa. Il était doux; embrassant sa lèvre inférieure, puis prenant son temps avec sa lèvre supérieure. Pendant ce temps, les mains de Belle s'étaient attaquées à la ceinture de son pantalon et parcouraient allègrement ses fesses. Ses doigts se glissèrent à l'intérieur, savourant la façon dont ses muscles se contractèrent au contact de sa peau. Elle fit le tour pour se saisir de son membre mais son professeur se saisit de ses mains juste-à-temps et les déposa sur son bureau.

« Oh Ms French… » Il titilla son cou. « Arrêtez d'essayer de bruler les étapes. »

« Je préfère avoir le contrôle. » Il s'éloigna d'elle et lui donna une tape sur le nez. Elle lui sourit, se délectant du sourire qu'il lui renvoya. Il avait un beau sourire, et elle adorait qu'il soit uniquement pour elle.

Ses mains glissèrent sur la fine chemise qu'elle avait choisit de porter en classe ce jour là. Ensemble, ils la firent passer par-dessus sa tête. Gold l'incita ensuite à s'allonger sur le bureau et déposa une myriade de baiser sur son ventre. Sa courte barbe effleurait sa peau et Belle laissa échapper un gémissement, posant ses jambes sur ses épaules. Il remonta le long de son corps et suça un mamelon déjà dur au travers du fin tissu de son soutien-gorge. Belle retira ses ballerines et enfonça ses talons dans son dos, elle voulait un contact plus prononcé.

« _Parles moi_, » grogna Belle alors qu'il s'occupait de son autre sein.

Gold leva les yeux de son corps et sourit. « Ms french aimerait-elle quelques obscénités? »

Elle attrapa les pants de sa chemise et l'attira à elle pour un baiser bien moi sage, tout en langue et dents. Elle le sentit hoqueter de surprise. Belle lui enleva complètement sa chemise et il se retrouva devant elle seulement vêtu d'un boxer noir et d'une fine chaine d'or d'où pendait un rouet.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est? » demanda-t-elle en jouant avec la chaine.

Il embrassa ses doigts, prenant l'un deux dans sa bouche. « Un souvenir de famille. »

Belle regarda enfin son professeur. Elle pouvait maintenant voir la blessure sur son genou, et ne pouvait qu'imaginer à quel point il devait en souffrir. Mais ses bras étaient puissants et il la repoussa sur le bureau, maintenant ses mains au dessus de sa tête. Elle ferma les yeux lorsqu'elle senti sa bouche déposer un long baiser sur son cou. Alors que les mains de Gold glissaient sur son corps pour atteindre la ceinture de son jean, les siennes se glissèrent dans ses cheveux. Ils étaient si doux. Belle l'attira pour un nouveau baiser. Il avait le gout du thé mélangé à une saveur métallique et juste une pointe de quelque chose de sombre au fond de sa bouche. Quelque chose de sombre mais d'extrêmement envoutant.

« Alors? Vous avez eu votre réponse? »

« _Oui_. » Elle l'attrapa par les cheveux. « S'il te plait, parles moi. »

« Un faible pour les accents, n'est-ce pas Ms French? »

Elle appuya sa cuisse contre son érection. « _Oui_. »

Une fois qu'il l'eut débarrassé de son jean, Gold se laissa tomber au sol et commença à déposer de petits baisers le long de sa cuisse. Il déposait encore et encore sa bouche sur la peau fine à l'intérieur de sa cuisse, effleurant parfois la dentelle de ses sous-vêtements. Après un moment à la faire frissonner sur son bureau rien qu'avec sa bouche, il lui retira le dernier bout de tissus qui la recouvrait avec ses dents et plaça ses jambes sur ses épaules alors qu'il enfouissait son visage entre ses cuisses.

« Vous souvenez-vous de ce que je vous ai dit Ms French? » demanda-t-il avant de sucer son clitoris. Il retira sa bouche rapidement mais y donna un long coup de langue. « A propos de comment améliorer vos devoirs? »

Belle acquiesça, incapable de former une pensée cohérente. Elle allait en finir plus rapidement que prévu s'il continuait comme ça. Il traça les contours de son clitoris du bout de sa langue, n'effleurant même pas l'endroit où elle mourrait de le sentir. Gold déposa un baiser à cet endroit avant de relever la tête. « De quoi vous souvenez-vous? » Il ponctua sa question d'un long coup de langue sur son clitoris rapidement suivit de ses dents. Belle tenta de se raccrocher à quelque chose, mais ne trouva rien. Tout ce dont à quoi elle pouvait s'accrocher était lui.

« Je… hum… éditer. Je dois passer plus de temps à éditer mon travail. Plus qu'une simple vérification, » bredouilla Belle. Il la récompensa en glissant un doigt en elle, la titillant lentement avant de commencer à le bouger en elle. C'était tellement bon.

« Rien d'autre, Belle? » demanda à nouveau Gold, son accent devenant de plus en plus prononcé avec son excitation.

Elle essaya de se souvenir de ce dont-ils avaient parlé mais au moment où il commença à redessiner son intimité du bout de sa langue, toute pensée disparu de son esprit. Soudain, il s'écarta d'elle et elle n'eut plus rien. Belle tenta de se souvenir et soudain, cela lui revint.

« Structure! Je dois mieux le structurer, ça apporte de la cohésion. »

Il sourit avant de retourner entre ses cuisses, prenant son clitoris entre ses lèvres. Belle s'accrocha à lui et gémit lorsqu'il enfonça deux doigts en elle. Elle souleva ses hanches, cherchant désespérément plus de friction. N'importe quelle friction. Sa main libre remonta le long de son corps, vint prendre possession de son sein et se mit à la caresser. Belle se sentait submergée par tout ce qu'elle ressentait, elle commençait à se sentir partir. Elle était proche, elle pouvait sentir sa délivrance grandir dans son ventre.

C'est alors qu'il s'écarta une nouvelle fois d'elle et remonta le long de son corps jusqu'à son cou. Il embrassa sa mâchoire avant de se saisir de son visage.

« Je vais te laisser venir dans une seconde… » grogna Gold. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de lui instinctivement, elle avait besoin de lui entièrement à cet instant. C'était meilleur que n'importe quel fantasme. « J'ai juste besoin que tu te souviennes du dernier point. »

Elle déposa un doigt contre ses lèvres et il le mordilla. Il attendit anxieusement, une main faisant glisser son boxer. Il allait la pénétrer, il allait être en elle, et Belle en perdait son souffle. Toutes ces longues nuits à penser aux mains de son professeur, a la braguette de son jean et elle était là. Pratiquement nue sur son bureau, prête à l'accueillir en elle après que sa bouche et ses doigts se soient occupés d'elle, prête à crier son nom.

« Citer. Je dois faire mes citations correctement. »

Il lui fit un sourire. « Gentille fille. »

Il mordit son cou, laissant certainement un suçon qu'elle devrait cacher en classe le lendemain. Gold la serra contre lui, enroulant ses bras autour d'elle alors qu'il s'enfonçait en elle. Belle laissa échapper un gémissement lorsqu'elle le senti pousser entre ses cuisses et lui mordit l'épaule. Il était chaud et large, et Belle le voulait plus profondément encore, elle le voulait entièrement.

« _Oh Ms French…._ » gémit Gold contre sa clavicule. « Tu n'imagines pas combien de fois je me suis imaginé en train de te baiser alors que j'étais dans ce bureau. »

Elle s'accrocha à lui, tremblant alors qu'il s'enfonçait en elle, une fois, deux fois, tellement de fois. Il changea d'angle de façon à effleurer son clitoris chaque fois qu'il faisait un va et vient. Lorsqu'elle senti le feu se rallumer en elle, Belle s'accrocha à ses épaules, s'ancrant à lui. Soudain, il la fit basculer par-dessus le précipice et elle cria son nom.

« _GOLD!_ »

Il abattit sa main sur sa bouche en un instant et Belle réalisa immédiatement son erreur. Ils se trouvaient toujours dans son bureau et ils étaient en train de briser un grand nombre des règles de l'Université. Gold s'immobilisa un moment, vérifiant les bruits à l'extérieur. Lorsqu'il fut sûr que personne ne venait pour la secourir, il continua à se mouvoir en elle, ses mains fermement accrochées à ses fesses, sa bouche suçant goulument un sein. Belle lui caressa les cheveux, se délectant du moindre moment avec lui. Elle ne voulait pas que cela s'arrête.

Elle embrassa sa tempe lorsqu'elle le senti approcher du point de non retour. « Venez pour _moi_ professeur. Venez pour votre élève _favorite._ »

Et il le fit, grognant son nom aussi fort qu'il l'osait contre sa peau.

Après que la cloche ait sonné le début du cours suivant, il alla s'asseoir dans son fauteuil et massa son genou. Elle enfila la chemise de Gold et s'agenouilla près de lui. Elle déposa sa tête sur sa bonne jambe et il caressa ses cheveux, les yeux baissés vers elle, un sourire sur les lèvres.

« J'avais oublié pourquoi j'évitais de coucher avec mes élèves, » lâcha-t-il, en faisant un geste vers son genou.

Elle donna une tape sur sa bonne jambe. « Ne plaisante pas. » Belle se senti rougir. « C'était meilleur que tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer. »

Il lui fit un sourire et laissa un doigt glisser sur la marque qu'il avait laissée sur sa peau. Elle soupira à son toucher, se lovant contre lui comme un chat. « C'était incroyable, » dit il dans un sourire. « Ca valait bien un B d'après moi. »

« Alors c'est comme ça? Donc, je dois travailler encore plus dur pour avoir un A? »

Il acquiesça lentement et Belle se redressa, souriant alors qu'elle l'embrassait une nouvelle fois.

X

C'était la fin de l'année et dans deux jours, Belle devrait rentrer chez elle pour aider son père pendant l'été. Mais elle allait revenir en Septembre et faire sa dernière année et peut-être même rester pour servir d'assistante diplômée. Elle avait trouvé une raison de rester, et cette raison était en train de pointer sa canne vers un élève qui n'avait pas lu ses textes sur William d'Orange.

« Très bien, votre devoir final a été noté. Pas si mal, certains d'entre vous ont vraiment travaillé dessus. Les autres… et bien, disons simplement que je suis heureux de ne jamais plus avoir à vous enseigner quoi que ce soit. »

Belle récupéra le sien et jeta un coup d'œil à la page de garde, un sourire vint étirer ses lèvres lorsqu'elle vit le A. Elle avait pris une journée de repos pour le terminer, elle voulait rendre son amant fier d'elle, même si elle savait d'avance la note qu'elle allait avoir. Et, aussi contente qu'elle soit de sortir avec son professeur - un homme qui la gardait dans le droit chemin - Belle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir un peu sale. Elle se sentait comme si elle n'avait pas mérité cette note. C'était une sensation amère, exactement comme elle l'avait prévu.

« Monsieur - ce n'est pas votre écriture, » demanda un des élèves au premier rang.

Belle baissa les yeux vers sa copie et réalisa que ce n'était effectivement pas l'écriture de son amant. Levant les yeux, elle croisa son regard. Il lui fit un sourire à travers la pièce. « Le professeur Hopper s'est chargé de la correction vu que le Doyen Mills trouvait que j'étais trop dur. Mauvais calcul, le professeur note encore plus sévèrement que moi. Ceux qui ont eut une bonne note - et cela ne concerne que trois d'entre vous - elle est méritée. Vraiment méritée. »

Elle rayonnait, les yeux posés sur sa note, et attendit jusqu'à ce que la salle soit vide avant de s'approcher de son professeur. Gold lui fit un sourire amusé alors qu'il s'appuyait sur son bureau. Elle avait envie de lui faire ravaler ce sourire.

« Tu savais déjà que le professeur Hooper allait noter notre devoir final quand nous avons commencé tout ça, n'est-ce pas? »

Gold laissa échapper un ricanement et acquiesça. « Tu es une jeune femme intelligente Belle. Tu avais juste besoin de diriger ton énergie et de te concentrer. Je pense que j'ai marqué mon point cette après-midi là dans mon bureau. » Il prit son sac et sa canne et enroula un bras autour de sa taille. « Une tasse de thé avant que tu rentres à la maison? »

« Ca sonne plutôt bien. »

« J'en suis heureux, dearie. » Il attira sa main vers lui et embrassa ses jointures, lui souriant en permanence. Elle adorait passer du temps avec lui, ces longues soirées passées devant le feu, elle lisant, lui notant ses devoirs. Elle prenait enfin du temps pour elle. Même si elle savait parfaitement qu'elle aurait besoin d'argent pour remplacer certaines choses, Belle savait très bien qu'elle allait casser une autre tasse à thé dans les 10 minutes après son entrée dans le bureau.

Oh oui. C'était une bonne chose qu'elle soit l'élève préférée de son professeur.

* * *

Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me lire et j'espère que la traduction est à la hauteur de l'original!


End file.
